Where the Flowers Bloom
by sighttoseewasme
Summary: While the war rages on, Ginny just wants to be somewhere where nothing can be taken from her. Somewhere where future exists, it's not just a dream. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I really have no idea how I came up with this. But, here it is anyway. This story contains the romance of Hinny, Romione, and Nuna, and also contains the characters Cho, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, and the Weasley Family. I enjoy feedback, but please no flames. If it sucks, or you absolutely hate it, tell it to me in a nice way, and what I can do to make it better. Also, remember that everything about this is fictional. It takes place in a fantasy world called Masoco. (It's kind of like Panem in The Hunger Games, only on top of Britain.) This war never ever happened, and I highly doubt that it will happen. Neither did the epidemic. (I don't think.) It's totally AU.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be writing FANfiction?**

Darkness was normal in the Weasley household. Light was a luxury. Ginny didn't mind though. The darkness made her feel safe somehow. Protected. It was almost as if, in the dark, she could forget about the war that was raging on outside. And the fever that was sweeping through London, that had killed her brother Fred, didn't exist. In the dark, you couldn't see it, and that was almost enough to not believe it. But of course, seeing wasn't believing, but it was close for Ginny. Close.

The ground shook under Ginny's feet as she walked through the dreary house to her room. A bomb had just gone off somewhere, destroying another stretch of land. Ginny sat on her bed, and did what she did increasingly often. She thought about somewhere. The place that was supposed to exist, but was impossible to reach. It was the place "where the flowers bloom." It wasn't Masoco or Wittleworth. It was somewhere. She was told that story a million times when she was younger, because it gave the only comfort in a world where there was none. She remembered that she used to dream about it, every night. She lived there with her family, and they were happy. Oh, and of course Harry, the cute boy down the street was there. And the flowers did bloom. Yes, they did.

Ginny had never understood why they said the place "where the flowers bloom." Why did it matter so much that flowers could bloom there? Of course, there were no flowers here. The ground was to destroyed for there to be. It had been years since Ginny had seen one. But, why was that the title that so many people had given it?

Ginny could spend forever thinking about it, but she doubted she'd figure it out.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Ron," came a voice. "Dinner's ready."

Ginny sighed and stood. Potatoes, she supposed. Potatoes were basically the only food there was. Why that was, who knew. Potatoes were just adaptable. They could somehow even adapt to the soil that was…almost nonexistent. The potatoes were never top quality, but they were as good as they got.

Ginny reached they kitchen and noticed, not for the first time, how pathetic the table looked with only four people sitting in it. The table was bid enough to fit nine people, and when she was younger, it had. There was a time when her parents, her brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and herself all sat at the table. But those days were over. Now, Bill and Charlie were in the war, fighting, having been drafted. Percy had volunteered to help with the war efforts of drafting and planning, because somewhere along the line, he had decided that the war was good. Fred was dead; he died of the fever epidemic that had almost killed Ginny herself. And finally, Ginny's father was working. He was always working, doing his best to get the war stopped, but it seemed the war would never end.

Ginny thought back to when the war started as she sat and the potatoes were past out. The war had started when she was three. Wittleworth had started the war in hopes to gain dominance over Masoco. And the fight had been going ever since.

The door opened then, knocking Ginny out of her thoughts. She turned to see her father in the threshold looking highly disgruntled.

"Molly," he said, "Look."

He handed Ginny's mother a piece of paper. Molly took one look and burst into tears, dropping the paper.

"No!" she cried. "They can't do this! Not again."

"What're they doing?" Ron asked, but neither parent answered. Ginny crouched down and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Oh my god," she said. "You've been drafted George."

By the look on his face, he already knew.

"Not again," Molly said. "We've already had two sons shipped off to war, and a third off helping the leaders. Not a fourth, not a fourth!"

"Molly, what can we do?" Ginny's father Arthur asked. "He'll get far worse if he doesn't show up. He has to go."

"No!" Molly cried again, and then sat down with a defeated look on her face.

"We have to," Arthur repeated, and then turned to George, who was staring at the ground. "You leave…tomorrow." George nodded.

"May I be excused then," he asked.

"Of course," Arthur answered, and George left. "Well, the rest of us better eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two. Oh, and just FYI, Ginny and Luna are 15, Ron, **

**Neville, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Lavender, Cho, and Dean are all 16, and George is 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

After dinner, Ginny left the house and ventured into the backyard. She went out far, so far that she could barely see her house and the neighboring houses anymore. She sat down on the ground, not caring that it was mostly dried up grass and dirt, and stared up at the sky. She couldn't see much, only a few stars, which was normal, because the air was so polluted. She sat there for a while, just staring up at the sky, and cleared her head. She was upset that George was going to war, but, as her father had said, their was nothing she could do about it. He'd be tortured or killed if he deserted.

Ginny was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she cleared her throat. Ginny looked up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and brown hair standing in front of her. This girl was obviously from the rich sector of Masoco. Her clothes were nice and well-kept, not hand-me-down ripped clothes that Ginny and many of the other teens she knew wore. Ginny couldn't figure how this girl got to this part of town, it was pretty much as far away from the rich sector as you could get.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hi," Ginny said back. "What're you doing out here, you obviously don't live near here."

"Oh, I'm just taking a walk," she said, over casually.

"Pretty long walk."

"Well, I got caught up in my thoughts."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Just…little things."

Ginny nodded. She knew she shouldn't push it. It was her business.

"What're _you _doing out here?" She asked Ginny.

"Thinking, like you," She said. The girl nodded.

"Would you like to sit?" Ginny asked. She nodded and sat, and, like Ginny, she didn't seem to mind what she was sitting on.

"I'm Hermione," the girl said.

"Ginny," Ginny said.

They sat in silence then for a while, and then Ginny spoke.

"My brother's being sent out to war tomorrow," she said, not sure why she was saying it, but she somehow felt like she could trust Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "First sibling?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, he's the third actually. My brothers Bill and Charlie were sent out a while ago. And my brother Percy is out helping the leaders with the war."

"Oh, so your family supports the war?" Hermione asked. Her tone was not cold or hurt, just curious.

"No, just Percy," Ginny said.

"I see," Hermione said. Ginny went on talking, and suddenly she was baring her soul to this girl she had just met. She was telling Hermione everything, about Fred, about Percy's views on the war, everything. And Hermione listened. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed very interested. When Ginny finished talking, Hermione didn't say anything at first. She just nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Times are hard," Hermione said finally.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Only two mores years and Ron'll be drafted. Three more, and it'll be me."

"Yeah," Hermione said, suddenly seeming deep in thought. Ginny sat quietly as Hermione worked something out in her head.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked at last.

"Yes?" Ginny said.

"Have you ever thought about…leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, everyday. I'd love to leave. Who wouldn't?" Ginny said with a smile.

"No, I mean, really leave. Actually just get up and go."

"Go? But where would I go?"

"Anywhere! You could go anywhere. Who knows what's out there, just past Masoco's limits!"

"The leaders say there's nothing, just water."

"Yeah, that's what the leaders say. But what about friends and family? They say otherwise. They talk about somewhere."

"Your parents told you that story, too?"

Hermione nodded. "But what I'm saying is, what if it's not just a story? What if it's real?"

"That's highly unlikely."

"Says who? Says a bunch of leaders who's job it is to keep us here? Says a bunch of people who are getting paid to keep us contained so there'll be more people to fight in the war? Says Dolores Jane Umbridge, leader of Masoco and all around witch? And we're going to listen to them?"

"You really think somewhere is out there?"

"Yes, and we should go there. Together. You and me."

"But, I have a family-"

"And so do I! But we'll find a way to contact them. Don't you think it'll be worth it?"

Ginny thought about it. "I can't leave Ron here."

"So, bring him along."

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll- we'll get a group of people our age, and we'll all go."

"When?"

"Um…tomorrow night why not?'

"Tomorrow night?"

"Why not?"

Ginny thought about it and smiled. "Okay, tomorrow night."

"Good. We'll meet here at nine?"

"Okay."

"Bring some friends."

Ginny nodded and Hermione stood.

"C'ya tomorrow, Ginny," Hermione said, and walked off. Ginny waved goodbye and then ran back to her house.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Arthur asked when she got back into the house.

"Just outside in the yard," Ginny said as she dashed up the stairs. She ran around the corner and into Ron's room.

"Oi! Don't you ever knock?" Ron yelled when she came into his room.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "but we need to talk."

"What is it?" asked Ron, still irritated from her walking into his room.

"I met this girl when I was out in the yard and-"

"Ginny! What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, I was talking to her-Hermione-and she suggested that, well, that we leave."

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I mean she said that we should leave Masoco!"

"And go to Wittleworth, you mean?"

"No! We'll go to _somewhere!_"

"Somewhere? Ginny, that's just a legend."

"How do we know?"

"Well-"

"No, really, how do we know? Has anyone trustworthy really left and come back to tell us what's out there?"

"I think this Hermione has been talking to your friend Loony."

"She has not. And it's Luna."

"Whatever. But, what your saying Ginny isn't gonna happen. I can't just get up and leave."

"Why not, what's keeping you here. Mom and Dad will be fine on their own, they've been preparing for it since the start of the war. Fred's dead, and everyone else is gone. And if I go with Hermione, you'll be alone. And I'm going with Hermione."

"Well, there's Harry-"

"Bring Harry along." Ginny knew Ron and Harry were best mates, and she figured he would bring this up.

"What?"

"Bring Harry along. We're making a group."

"Harry can come?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Wicked!" Ron stood and headed towards the door of his room.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Harry," Ron said, and dashed out of the door.

Ginny turned and left the room, and couldn't help but smile. Her whole family might not be there, but Harry, the cute boy down the street would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

Ginny and her friend Luna were sitting in her room on the bed.

"And this Hermione says that this place is real?" Luna asked her.

"Why can't it be. Who tells us it isn't?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it certainly is possible," Luna said slowly.

"Exactly," Ginny said,

"And you want to go with her?"

"Well, not just me. You, too. And Ron and Harry, and whoever else we ask."

"I see. But, I don't know if I can leave my father all alone."

"I know, but you'd probably have to leave him sooner or later, most likely having been drafted, and so at least this way it'll be on better terms."

"I suppose… But, you said 'whoever else we ask.'"

"Well, yeah. I suppose we could ask someone else. Like maybe…"

"Neville?" Luna's voice was incredibly eager. Ginny smiled.

"Sure, we can ask Neville," Ginny said.

"Okay," Luna said.

"Look, I'm going to let you ask Neville, and ask him soon, because we leave tonight. I have to talk to Ron."

"Okay." Luna rose from her bed. "See you at nine."

"Cya."

Luna walked out the door leaving Ginny alone on the bed. Ginny looked at the clock. Three. Three in the afternoon. A couple more hours and she'd be gone. She sat for a few more moments, then got up and walked to Ron's room. She almost walked in when she remembered his irritation at her coming into his room last night. She knocked.

"Come in," Ron called from inside. Ginny opened the door and walked in.

"Well, did you ask Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Course I did. I asked him last night. I was gonna tell you about it, but when I came back you were already asleep. Then this morning you were off hunting for Loony."

"LUNA!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Luna. Anyway, it took some convincing, but Harry's on board."

"That's fantastic!"

"I take it Luna's coming too?"

"Yeah. And she's going to ask Neville."

"Neville Longbottom? I don't see him wanting that desperately to come along."

"We'll see, I suppose."

Ginny sat down in a chair and sighed.

"You nervous," Ron asked, reading her emotions.

"A little. I mean, this is a big risk we're taking," Ginny said.

"You were the one that wanted to go," Ron pointed out.

"I know, and I'm not backing out, I'm just worried."

"Yeah, me too."

Ginny nodded, then stood and left the room. She went back to her own and sat on the bed and thought. She wondered if she was doing the right thing in leaving. She shook her head then. She was going to do this. She would get out. Someone had to. Someone had to prove there was something else out there.

**That chapter was pretty short, but the next one's probably going to be a lot longer, because they're finally going to be leaving!**


End file.
